Bring Me Back To Life
by Jexy
Summary: Set when the warehouse is blown up around season 3 (I believe). What if H.G. didn't totally die but Myka was the only one who could bring her back? Will unspoken words of love be spoken by one or both of our two favorite women? Rated T and might become M at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

**Bring Me Back To Life**

"Okay there has to be a way out of this." I tried to stay calm as we stood there with the bomb about to destroy the warehouse. Pete and Artie were trying to figure something out until we were encased in a small shield. I looked over to find Helena with two wires in hand.

"I was able to re-direct a little bit of the shield to that circle where you stand." She paused a moment as our eyes locked. "You'll be safe."

"But…you're over there…and we're over here." I tried to keep my voice from cracking but I knew H.G. could hear it.

"It had to be done by another party who wasn't in that spot." She dropped the wires and stood in front of me. "Myka…"

"No. Don't you dare. Don't you dare say goodbye to me!" I placed my hand on the force field and felt salty tears well up in my eyes. The lump in my throat was making it hard to speak.

"You have the power to bring me back Myka. I've made sure of that. You only have to believe and look in your pocket." I kept my eyes on her as I reached into my pocket. "I slipped it into your pocket earlier today."

"You're locket…" Helena placed her hand to cover mine. It killed me that the shield kept her skin from touching mine. "What do I…"

"Believe Myka. Believe and it will come true." After that sentence, the bomb went off and sent fireballs shooting in all directions. I watched as Helena was engulfed in flames like everything else. Standing there watching the woman I secretly loved die froze me. I watched as the warehouse burnt around us. When it was totally destroyed and the shield vanished I fell to my knees.

"Myka!" Pete tried to catch me but I hit the ground on my knees. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out into tears.

"She's gone! H.G. is gone!" I clung to Pete and cried. I had never cried like this before.

"I know Mykes." He rubbed my back and comforted me as much as he could.

"I wasn't able to….I wasn't able to tell her the truth!" My words were cracking.

"What do you mean?" Pete had no clue. He couldn't see how I felt about H.G.

"She loves her Pete. She did since the first day they met." Once again, I froze. How did Artie know that? I looked up to him and he had soft eyes. "I knew from how you looked at her. Then the two of you grew closer." I didn't know what to think. Artie of all people was the one to call me out on this.

"Okay…so you love her. This is…new. But now that I think about it…"

"Pete. We need to fix this. I don't know how, but, we need to fix this." I stood and composed myself. "We need to get H.G. and the warehouse back." I took her locket from my pocket and put it around my neck. Helena's perfume had seeped into the metal of the locket and when the breeze blew in my face I could smell her. I was going to get her back and I was going to figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn't anything I could do to help right now so Artie sent me back to Lena's and told me to rest. As I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I ran my fingers over H.G.'s locket. What she told me kept going through my head. "Believe Myka…" I closed my eyes and sighed. How am I going to do this? I want her back. I want to tell her how I feel. I was going to tell her…

"Myka?" I jumped when I heard Lena knock on my door. I scrambled to pull myself together and told her to come in. "Do you need to talk? You seem rather distraught since you came back." I sat up as she came to sit on the bed.

"I'm…" I can't say fine because that's a rather large lie and she'd know it. "Dealing." I paused a moment thinking how to ask Lena a question that I didn't want to ask. "Have you ever lost someone who was special to you? Someone who you weren't able to tell something to before…"

"You didn't tell H.G. you loved her before the warehouse was destroyed?" My mouth dropped. First Artie, now Lena? Did everyone besides Pete know that I love her? "I could see it in your eyes and feel your ora change when she was around. When she betrayed you and you left the warehouse we kept an eye on you. You buried yourself in that bookstore yet you still kept reading her books." I was dumbfounded. They spied on me while I was gone?

"Who…actually…I don't care. But yes, I wasn't able to tell her. I watched as she died. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen." My hand grasped her locket. "She said if I believed she'd come back. Do you know what she meant by that?" Lena gave me an apologetic look.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't know what she meant." She stood and held out her hand to me. "It's time for you to come down and have some tea or something. You need to get out of this room and think. You and H.G. always liked sitting on the patio while you drank tea. Maybe if you do that something will come to you." She was right; we did love doing that. We would have some of our most intimate and deep conversations out there. I agreed and followed Lena down the stairs. "I'll make the tea and you can go outside."

"Thank you." The night was cool and the stars were bright. It was nights like this that Helena and I would sit out here for hours talking. She would tell me all of her wild stories back from before she was bronzed. She would talk about how different the world was but then how the stars never changed. I smiled thinking about what she said to me once about sticky notes. She was fascinated by them and I found it adorable. 'Have you seen these? You write important messages on them and affix them to Objects.' I chuckled remembering her amazement over them. Something that we all took for granted and the fact that she created all these amazing things yet, was fascinated by a piece of paper with adhesive on the back was funny to me.

"A funny memory?" I looked back at Lena and took the cup of tea from her.

"Yes. From when we first started working together." Lena sat and I told her about how H.G. was fascinated by sticky notes. Lena was always someone you could talk to. Even if it was a subject she knew nothing about she'd still listen to you. It helped remembering all the fun times Helena and I had together. We sat and she listened to me for a while. Pete and Artie still hadn't come back so I decided to go to bed. After I thanked Lena for listening she went back inside. Before I went, I heard something coming from the bushes and I turned quickly. I didn't get a bad feeling but one that wasn't threatening. Damn sometimes I wish I could get vibes like Pete did. Before heading inside I took one more look around. When I found nothing I went onto bed.

_"Myka! Myka!" I turned around and saw Helena standing a few feet away from me. I didn't know where I was but it didn't matter. _

_ "Helena! Where are we? How are you…you're dead." I tried to walk towards her but I couldn't move. _

_ "You're dreaming Myka. I am dead…well sort of. I did something very bad for my own personal gain and you have to help me. I used an artifact so I wouldn't die in the explosion. Well actually you used it…on me." _

_ "How did I use an artifact on you? We're not allowed or supposed to do that." _

_ "Yes I know but the mental and emotional link you have to the warehouse triggered something right before it exploded. Apparently, something from warehouse 12, that was moved to warehouse 13, was connected with me also. I'm in a place from my past, but am here in the present. You need to come and find me. Believe that I'm still alive and find me. You can do it Myka. I have faith in you. If anyone can find me it's you."_

"Myka! Myka!" I fell off my bed when I heard Pete banging on my door. "You okay? It's lunch time."

"Yeah? I'm fine. Be down in a minute." My head was fuzzy and I was still taken aback from the dream I had. It seemed so real. How could H.G. talk to me through my dreams when she's apparently still alive somewhere?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys because I'm loving this story so much and I know that y'all are two I'll post an extra chapter this weekend. And yes, I'll post another tomorrow if I can get away from the PILE of homework I have. Enjoy!

"Hey Artie, can we talk?" When I saw him alone I peaked my head in his makeshift office that was in the dining room. He jumped and turned towards me.

"What? Oh, Myka it's you." He put down the file folder and gave me his full attention. "How are you holding up? We haven't had any leads about the warehouse yet."

"I was wondering if I could take a little time off." I couldn't tell him the truth. He'd think I was crazy. And get more grumpy then normal since it was apparently an artifact that saved Helena. Artie studied me a moment. "I'll come back. I promise."

"Where are you going?" Thankfully before I could answer, Artie got a call on the Farnsworrth. "Yeah you can go. Have Pete, Claudia, and Steve come when you see them." I nodded and headed upstairs. As I walked to my room I told Pete to round up the troops.

"Where are you going Mykes?" I leaned against my door trying to think of an excuse.

"I'm just going to take some time to think. I'm coming back Pete. I'm not leaving you. I swear. I'm just going to clear my head." I knew he was getting a vibe. Pete didn't say a word but he just wrapped me in a hug. He was like my brother; my immature little brother who was taller than me.

"Be careful Mykes." He looked me over for a few seconds before turning around.

"I will Pete. If it helps any I'll call when I land and get a place to stay."

"You better!" I opened the door to my room and threw my suitcase on my bed. As I packed my clothes I thought of where H.G. could be. I knew it had to be in London or Paris. I'd check her home first and then go to the summer home in Paris where she let Christina stay. Christina…my hand clenched the locket that was still around my neck. Taking it off for a moment, I was pleasantly surprised when I opened it to find a picture of us on the opposite side of Christina's picture.

"Are you leaving for long?" I jumped when Lena spoke.

"You're getting good at sneaking around you know." I continued to pack while she walked in.

"Not really. I knocked but you were lost in thought. Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to clear my head for awhile. I'll be back though. I just.."

"You're going to go visit H.G.'s home aren't you?" I gave Lena a sad smile. "Take as long as you need. We can hold down the fort here." I thanked her and headed out the door. Luckily I was able to find a plane to London that left in a few hours. As I waited to board the plane, I rented a hotel room. By the time I was there it would be night time and everything would be closed. Maybe I could go to Helena's house and see if she was there. Luckily I had a window seat when I boarded so I could maybe get some sleep.

_"I'm glad you're coming for me. I was worried you wouldn't." I turned to see Helena sitting on a bench. I wasn't sure where we were but I went to sit beside her. _

_ "Why would I not come find you? You understand me better than anyone." She laughed at my statement. _

_ "Yes, it seems I understand you better than anyone else and you know me better than anyone else. That's why we made such an amazing team. It was one reason why we got along so well." Her voice was smooth and calming as always. I loved hearing her speak. She had a silky voice that would make you listen. _

_ "We do make a great team. I'm going to your home in London. Where are you?" When I looked over she was watching me. _

_ "I see where I'm buried. I must be…"_

I was shaken awake by turbulence as we were in the air. I must have fallen asleep after we took off. Damn I was so close to an idea where she was. The last words Helena said sounds like she's in a graveyard or something. I know that people who don't know the truth about H.G. thinks that "he" is buried at the Golders Green Crematorium in London. Maybe she's there.

When I landed and got to my hotel it was the middle of the night. Everything was closed and I wasn't able to get rest on the plane so I decided to get some sleep. Maybe Helena would come to me in my dreams again. I woke up the next morning with no dreams. Before I went to H.G.'s home I looked up the address for the crematorium.


	4. Chapter 4

H.G.'s house was closer so I would go to it first. Then I would go to the crematorium. This was just lovely. I hated crematoriums but then I was nervous. I wanted to see Helena but how could a dream be real? I need to stop trying to make logic out of everything and just go with my heart. Stop thinking and just feel. When I got to H.G.'s home there was no sight of her. I looked everywhere; Inside and outside the house. When I rechecked everything I decided to go to the crematorium. I dreaded going there. Thankfully there weren't many people around.

Turning a corner, I saw a person in a long trench coat and a hat. The coat looked like one of Helena's so I followed them. When I turned the next corner he or she was gone. There was a thin woman looking down at a tomb. "Excuse me?" The woman didn't answer or move. For some reason I was drawn to her. As I walked towards her I was careful. "Helena…" I was holding her locket again. The woman looked towards me with a big smile.

"Hello Myka." I was beyond happy and excited at the same time. I wrapped her in a big hug and never wanted to let go. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Oh." She hugged me back and chuckled at my reaction.

"Helena! Oh my God it's really you!" I kept my voice low but I knew she could see my excitement. "How did you survive?" I leaned back but kept my hands on her shoulders. I didn't want to take my hands off her to make sure she was actually here.

"Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" She moved closer to me so she could whisper. "It would be bad for people to hear us talking." I agreed and we went back to her hotel room. Ironically it was in the same hotel as my room just one floor up.

"Great minds think alike I guess." We walked into her room and sat on the bed. "So, how are you alive?"

"It seems somehow the phoenix got put into my pocket and then somehow I was transported back to London. I'm not sure how it got in my pocket but when I came to I was in the woods behind my home." I was quiet. Somehow I believed her but then the logical part of me wanted to know exactly what happened. "Honestly Myka I have no idea how it got into my pocket. I thought I was going to die when I saved you."

"Maybe it was because you were supposed to be caretaker of warehouse 12? You said when we first met that the warehouse favored you because you smelt apples. Maybe, somehow, the warehouse put it into your pocket. I mean, we work with endless wonder. And if anything we know best that the warehouse can do things we can't explain."

"And maybe it helped that you wanted me to live. The warehouse makes connections with emotions and I know both of us had strong emotions the other day. Fright, sadness, and I am sure others as well. All of those affect the artifacts." Everything she said made sense. I mean hell; I have a ferret because of emotions mixing with artifacts.

"Of course I want you to live. You're a good person and I care about you. You understand me better than anyone else. One thing I wonder is…never mind." I can't tell her about the dreams. That would be too freaky. Oh I forgot to tell you, you spoke to me in my dreams. Freaky huh? Yeah that wasn't going to happen.

"Tell me Myka. I'm sure nothing could be strange after this." I looked into her eyes and they still had that effect on me. When she looked at me I wanted to tell her everything. Even from the first day we met at gunpoint.

"I…had dreams about you. You came to me and told me to find you and that you weren't dead. Then in the second one you were telling me where you were but couldn't finish it before I woke up. I figured you'd be at your home or in Paris. But then I thought about when you said something about a grave. That made me think about where people, who don't know your story, think H.G. is buried. And well here we are."

"It amazes me how you think sometimes. I see myself in you." We just sat there looking at each other. H.G. glanced down at my lips and back to my eyes. I was excited and scared knowing what she wanted to do. Since I didn't say anything she took that as a sign to continue. She leaned in slowly but before our lips could touch my phone went off.

"Damn it Pete!" I pulled away and accepted the call. "What?"

"Wow…Mykes. Is everything okay? You didn't call last night." Pete was worried and he's right, I had forgotten to call.

"I'm sorry Pete. It was late when I got here and I just wanted to sleep." I took in a deep breath and looked at H.G. She was about to get up but I placed my hand on her arm asking her not to. "Yeah I'm fine though. I'll be back in a few days. I just want to…uh. ..come to terms with a few things." He told me to take as much time as I needed and that he'd call if there were any leads. "Okay, thank you." I disconnected the call and put my phone on the nightstand. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's fine. So you've not said anything to them about me yet?" I bit my lip and felt slightly guilty.

"No." I looked away. "I didn't know if I was going crazy or not. Dreaming about you and then going after what everyone else thinks would be a ghost."

"Well, coming from someone who asked to be bronzed, and then was one stab away from destroying the world and killing you, this doesn't seem odd to me." It took a second for what she said to dawn on me.

"I knew you would never kill me and I knew you were always good. Yes, you were a little emotionally unstable, but you learned from it."


	5. Chapter 5

"I do care about you Myka." H.G. placed her hand over mine and I met her gaze. "And I know you care about me. More then you're willing to admit." I didn't say a word. I couldn't. My mouth opened but nothing would come out. This time I leaned in. When our lips finally touched it felt like time melted away. I had never kissed a woman before but it seemed so right with Helena. I let my hand tangle in her long raven hair. As I did, H.G. deepened the kiss. As the kiss became deeper, she leaned me back on the bed.

"Helena…" My words were breathless as she kissed down my neck and up to my ear.

"Shh. Just let go." It felt so good to have her back with me. I sighed into her mouth as she ran her hands under my shirt and along my bare skin. Helena leaned up so I could unbutton her shirt and toss it on the chair across the room. She did the same with my shirt and soon followed the rest of our clothes. Each kiss got more passionate. I think I heard my phone buzzing but I didn't care. All I wanted was Helena and that's what I was going to have.

"I love you…" Helena smiled against my neck as she left little nibbles down to my collarbones.

"I know. And I love you too darling." As the day turned into night we just laid in bed. Neither of us wanted to leave the bed or room in fear that this was just another dream. Though I'm sure when we look in a mirror and see the marks we left on each other that we'll know it wasn't one. Hours passed and we both finally had to let go of one another to catch our breath and calm our bodies down. Helena knew what she was doing when it came to the bedroom.

"Do we really have to leave?" Helena chuckled and rolled to her side.

"Yes sadly. You have a job." I rolled to face her. "You're beautiful Myka. I saw that when we first met."

"Is that why you were so flirtatious with me?" Her laugh was enchanting.

"Yes. That and I thought you were with Pete so I laid it on nice and thick." I sighed when Helena ran her fingertips along my side. "Lucky for me, you liked me before you even met me." I smiled and looked down.

"You got me there. I did like you before we met because I felt like I knew you through your books. I was amazed and shocked when I first saw you. I never thought I'd fall for you though."

"Well I'm glad you gave into my devilish charms." I chuckled and kissed her quickly.

"Yes indeed. Now I believe we should get some sleep. It's getting late and I'm sure we have to leave soon. I'd rather stay here with you though." I nuzzled my head into H.G.'s chest and closed my eyes. My whole body was relaxed as I breathed in her sent.

"I know you would, love. But you need to go back eventually or they will come after you." My eyes shot open and I looked at her with panic.

"You? What do you mean you? We're both going back. I can't leave you here. Especially now that you know the truth." Helena gave me an apologetic look.

"Myka, I can't go back. Everyone thinks I'm dead. If I show up with you that would raise too many questions. Artie would think I planned all of this. Or at least parts of it." I opened my mouth but then shut it. He would think that. My stomach suddenly dropped and I felt a tear run down my face. "Darling.." H.G. whipped away the tear and kissed my lips gently. "My love, we will be together no matter what. We were meant to be together."

"I know we will. It's just, seeing how close I've come, quite a few times; to dying and then losing you…has shown me how short life is. I want to be with you Helena…"

"I know Myka. But for right now, I have to stay dead and you have to go back and act normal. I'm sorry my love." I buried my face into her shoulder. I didn't want to cry in front of her but I couldn't help it. I felt like I was going to lose her all over again.

Okay so when I wrote this chapter it took EVERYTHING I had to keep it a T rated fic...Yeah...for all of you who want this to become an M rated one, you'll be getting your wish granted soon. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know I normally only update stories on MWFs but I'm stuck at home today and got a lot of writing done so I want to share it with all of you. Enjoy!

The next few days we didn't leave the hotel room. Lucky for us, the hotel had room service. Those few days were amazing and I never wanted them to end. We shut out the world and just thought about each other. We rarely left the bed and if we showered, it would be together. We wanted to spend as much time with one another as we could. Neither of us was sure of how long it would be until we were back in each others' arms. It killed me inside when I had to make my flight arrangements to go back to South Dakota. I kissed Helena in the airport and got quite a few awkward looks from people but I didn't care.

"You know I will write but it won't be signed by me." It took everything I had to not cry before I let her go.

"I know you will. And you know I'll write back as soon as I can." Helena gave me one last smile before I had to board the plane. I had to force myself walk onto the plane and stay in my seat. Thankfully, Helena let me keep her locket. It helped having it with me. I gave her something of mine to keep on her as well. The ride home was dreadful. It didn't help that the person behind me had a British accent and kept talking to the person beside them. The accent made me think about H.G. even more.

I was greeted with open arms by everyone. They had all been worried about me. Pete was worried the most. I told them I was beat from the time difference so I went up to my room. Luckily I had worn a dress shirt so no one could see the marks H.G. left on me. Sadly they will fade away in a few days but the feeling of her lips will stay on my skin. "Oh Myka, you got mail today. I placed it on your bed."

"Thanks Lena." She smiled and turned to head down the steps. "Oh and thanks for taking care of Pete and everyone else." As I entered my room I had a letter on my nightstand. I never got mail. My heart skipped when I recognized the handwriting on the envelope. Opening it quickly, I sat back on the bed.

Myka,

By the time you get this you will be back home. I'm writing this while you are in the shower so you'll have no knowledge of this. I maybe saying this a little prematurely, but if the next few days go like last night did then I know that the days that fallow will be just as amazing. I can't thank you enough for believing in me from the beginning and know that everything I told you is true. I do love you and I believe we were meant to be together. You will always be in my heart and I know that I will always be in yours. The marks we have left and will leave on each other will fade by our next meeting but know that the feeling of your lips are burnt into my skin for the rest of time. Until then my love.

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I sniffled. Helena's words were right. We were meant to be together. Now if only I could get her back here somehow. I hated being away from her but it is what we had to do. I hid the letter in the floorboard under my bed. Luckily I had a box that no one knew the combination on so I knew it would be safe in there. I'd have to wait until everyone else was asleep before writing her back. That night I didn't sleep well. I had gotten so used to sleeping with someone behind me and holding me that my bed felt strange to me. It's amazing how easily, and quickly, someone can get used to something new and want to keep it.

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs not thinking about what I was wearing. One thing I did miss though was waking up to a fresh pot of coffee. Pouring me a cup I was thinking about Helena and how I had to teach her to use a coffee maker. Being the genius she is, she learned rather quickly. "Morning Myka." As I jumped coffee spilt on the counter.

"Hey Claud, how are you?" I reached for the paper towels to clean up the mess.

"I'm fine. You okay? You're only this jumpy when something's wrong." I didn't say anything. "And what's that….Myka! Who did you see in London?" Shit! I forgot that people could see the hickies H.G. left on me.

"Uh….no one." Claudia just stood there with her hand on her hip. She gave me that 'fess up' look. "Damn it. Okay you can't tell anyone alright? I need your word because it's really crazy."

"Okay. You have my word." She gave me the scout's honor salute and I rolled my eyes. "Now spill." I took a deep breath knowing what I was about to say was going to sound absurd and crazy.

"You know the only reason me, Pete, and Artie are alive is because H.G. saved us correct? And how the warehouse feeds off of people's good and bad emotions?"

"Yeah. Go on." I needed to stop staling and just tell her.

"Well, the warehouse has always, for some reason, fed off of my emotions. That's how I have a ferret. And you don't know this, but Helena was supposed to be caretaker of warehouse 12 so she also had a connection to the warehouse. Anyway, right before the explosion the warehouse, somehow, put the phoenix in her pocket and transported her to London."

"So she's still alive?" I could see Claudia's amazement and joy in her eyes and voice. She always liked Helena when it came right down to it.

"Ssshh. Yes she is. But no one else can know about it. Somehow she and I have a strong connection and she contacted me through my dreams. She didn't know she did though. Anyway, that's how I was told that she wasn't actually dead and that I needed to come find her." Unconsciously I had started to run my fingers across H.G.'s locket.

"So you found her in London? Why didn't she come back with you? And how did it end up that the two of you had sex? I mean, we all knew you had a crush on her but.."

"Did everyone know this besides me?" Geez. First Artie, then Lena, now Claudia. I guess everyone did know.

"Myka, it was pretty obvious that she was a hero to you and then the two of you clicked so well when you worked together. You were so much alike and just seeing how the two of you acted together screamed that you liked each other." I bowed my head and smiled.

"I guess you're right. But she didn't come back with me because people would think she planned this whole thing. Well planned parts of it. Which, she didn't. H.G. actually thought she was going to die in the explosion. Technically she did, the phoenix brought her back to life like it did Artie. When it comes to us having sex…we just gave into our feelings I guess."

"Seems legit. I'm glad the two of you are happy together." I smiled and thanked her. I was happy with H.G. when we could be together. Claudia told me Artie and Pete were checking out a lead so I went outside to sit on the patio. Since it was just Claudia at the inn I decided I should write Helena back while I could.

You amaze me. I wasn't expecting a letter waiting for me when I got home. Yes, those following days were fantastic and mind blowing. Yes your marks will fade but the feeling of your touch will always be with me. Claudia saw the marks you left on my neck so I had to tell her. She is trustworthy and will keep our secret. I miss you terribly. Pete and Artie are checking on a lead right now so I have time to write. As always I'm wearing your locket and I hope you're wearing my bracelet. Hope to hear back from you soon. I'll write and keep you up to date.

Love you,

Myka

Darn. I was hoping that the copy/paste wouldn't take the fancy handwriting I had for HG and Myka's letters to go away but it did.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is such a short chapter guys! I've been sick and now have a shitload of work to catch up on.

When I had to get some stuff from the grocery store I slipped the letter in the mail. I sent it priority so it would get there in a few days versus a week or more. To get a letter to London in a few days cost a pretty penny but it was worth it. They boys still weren't back by the time I stocked the cabinets with edible food so I went back to my room. I needed something to do or I'd slip into a depression. "The grappler!" I slung my legs off the side of my bed and headed downstairs. "Hey Claud…can you help me with something?"

"Sure what do you need?" I asked if she could find me the schematics of how to build another grappler. See if she could find the blueprints on H.G.'s. Claudia thought it was a funny and cute idea and would never let me live it down. Not long after she found the info and where I could get the parts. She printed it out and I went to work. It was odd going to the hardware store because it wasn't something I did. The guys were helpful and hit on me since I wanted tools. If only they knew…

"Okay Myka, you need to cheer the frack up." I looked up as Claudia came towards me. "You're never this depressed. It's sad man." I just shrugged my shoulders. I knew I was depressed. I haven't heard anything from H.G. in what felt like forever so I was worried about her. "Look, here's a phone you can use to call her and it won't be traceable. At all. If you make a phone call on it, once you disconnect the call, that signal goes away. It never uses the same waves to connect and yada yada yada."

"Really? No one can trace it?" Claudia nodded.

"I'm the tech Queen here. Do you really think I'd let you get caught with something I made. You're like my big sister and I hate seeing you this depressed. Now go call your woman while everyone is gone." I hugged her tight.

"Thank you Claudia." I took the phone and went outside to the patio. Dialing her number the phone rang and went to voicemail. Just hearing her recorded voice made my heart flutter. After calling back again she answered but didn't say anything. "Helena it's me. Claudia gave me an untraceable phone so we can talk."

"I always knew I liked that girl." Hearing her velvet like voice made butterflies take over my stomach. "How are you, love? And where is everyone?"

"I'm outside and, besides Claud, everyone else is gone so I have some time to talk." I wanted nothing more but to hold H.G. in my arms and never let go. "What are you doing?"

"I'd like to be in bed with my gorgeous woman, about to have hot, steamy sex but…I'm just sitting in the hotel room waiting for room service to bring me food." A small whimper escaped my throat at the thought of us having sex. Oh she was mean and just killing me inside. There was that chuckle of hers. I could just feel the grin that was on her face.

"You really are evil sometimes." This time it was a full laugh. "So it's a little past six there? Since you're five hours ahead."

"Correct." I heard a knock on the door. "Hold on. Room service is here." She put the phone down and went to open it. I could hear her thank the person and close the door. "Alright love, I'm back. Mind if I put you on speaker phone? I'm starving."

"Go ahead." I checked behind me and then got up to walk around. "Going back to the hot and steamy sex topic…I had a dream about you last night." I heard Helena pause on the other end.

"You did huh? Do tell dear." She continued eating and I couldn't believe I was about to say this. I had never talked about a sex dream before. Over the phone especially.

"Hmmm where to start? Well it was you and I in my bed, both covered in a layer of sweat. Your breath was labored as I was making you moan and chant my name. I was between your legs with my tongue buried deep inside you. With each flick of my tongue I'd hit your swollen G-spot and make your back arch. When you were close to peaking I would slow down and build you back up until you were begging me to let you cum."

"Mmm how did this dream end?" I was happy to hear that her voice had dropped a little to that raspy purr. When her voice dropped like that it meant she was hot and very turned on. Before I could continue I heard a car pull up.

"Oh shit! Are you serious? Damn it! I'm sorry Helena…the guys just pulled back up. I have to go." I felt bad. I knew she wanted to hear the end but then I couldn't get caught.

"That's alright. At least I'll have pleasant dreams tonight with that on my mind. I love you Myka. And will talk to you soon." I said my goodbyes and closed the phone ending the call. As I walked back inside I mouthed a thank you to Claudia. She gave me a thumbs-up before the main door opened.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's so short guys. I'll make up for it soon!

"Myka! Good. You're here." Luckily I had hid the stuff I was using to build another grappler before the guys got back. "We have a sort of lead. When I went back to the warehouse I found a watch. That watch is connected to the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond. Which means, the failsafe or something that can bring back the warehouse is in France! But there's something that's odd. The time is wrong…"

"It's a stop watch…and it started counting down from when the warehouse was destroyed. Let's go to France and find this failsafe. Hopefully we can figure something out from there. You get your bag of wonders together and I'll get plane tickets." I wanted to fill H.G. in on our lead but I didn't have time. A few hours later we landed in France and headed towards where the watch Artie had been made.

As we walked in we saw that there were five men standing in front of a door that translated into Black Diamond. "I guess that's where we need to go. Okay, Myka and Pete, you distract the guys while Claudia and I go find the failsafe."

"Hey guys, how are you? I was wondering if you knew where to get this certain type of olive. My wife is a health nut and she really wants to try them. It says in my guide to french food book that I couldn't leave without trying them. Any ideas?" One of the guys took a quick step back and Pete took a swing at him.

"That's your plan? Attack the biggest one?" I ran to take on another guy who was about to attack Pete. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Claudia and Artie sneak through the door. We were fighting a losing battle even though I knocked one of the guys out. One of the guys had a rope around my throat and was choking me. Everything was starting to go dark when suddenly he was shocked with what sounded like a tessela. He dropped and I fell to my knees. As I tried to catch my breath I heard the noise again.

"I'm sorry it took so long my love." I coughed as Helena came to my side to help me up. "Are you alright?" My voice was still weezey so I just nodded. Once I got to my feet I wrapped my arms around H.G.'s neck and kissed her hard.

"H.G.?" Pete was shocked and surprised. "What the hell? You're dead!" He paused a moment. "And you're kissing Myka?" We chuckled.

"Yes Pete, I'm kissing Myka and I am very much alive. It is a long story and not one for now. We need to go help the others." We ran through the door and saw three men moving in on Artie. Helena fired her tessela again and took them out.

"H.G.?" Artie had the same tone as Pete had. "What the…how the hell are you…"

"It's a long story Artie. One for another time. Where's Claudia?"

"Down here! Glad you're back." Artie looked from Helena to where Claudia was and back to Helena.

"The two of you knew she was alive and you didn't tell me?!" I knew I'd be in big trouble when he found out but I was glad Helena showed up when she did.

"Yeah. We did." Helena and I walked down to Artie and saw what he had. "That's an astrolabe right?" They both looked at me strangely. "Really? You know I grew up in a bookstore so I have random knowledge about almost everything."

"Yes, it is. But what does it have to do with the watch?" Artie looked down at the watch and it wasn't counting down anymore. It had turned into a regular watch. But the time was wrong. "It says 4:18…what does that mean?" Lena and one of the higher ups were spouting off information related to latitude and longitude.

"What about army time? 16:18?" We all looked up as Pete walked down the steps. "What? Just a thought. Never mind."

"A Bible verse." We all looked where Claudia's voice came from. "They made us read the Bible in the looney bin. I think that's how they kept their founding. I can't remember what exactly it meant but it has something to do with the Vatican. Now go! We don't have much time!"

"We'll be back Claud, promise." As we left Claudia told us to hurry and that she would be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

When we got to Rome, Artie led us to a secret entrance to the Vatican. Apparently people used the hidden tunnel as a way out of the church. It was covered by a restraint. Artie walked in and talked to some lady and she yelled at him. The roads were getting really dangerous because of the Pandora box being destroyed. Hope was leaving the world but for some reason it wasn't effecting me. I think it was starting to but then H.G. showed up.

"Myka, what's wrong?" Helena took my hand in hers. I could see worry in her dark eyes.

"It's strange. The world is losing hope, that's why there's chaos, but it's not affecting me now. It was but then you showed up. I guess you're my hope." Helena smiled that big smile that always made butterflies takeover my stomach. She hugged me tight in her arms and I clung to her. "How did you find us?"

"There's a reason I let you keep my necklace love."

"You put a tracking device in it didn't you?" H.G. chuckled with a nod. I smiled and shook my head.

"Clever, clever girl. That's one reason why I love you." Before I could say something back, Artie and Pete came back outside. "No luck getting in easily?"

"No. We need a distraction." Artie looked around.

"Helena, you go with Pete and Artie. I'll be the distraction." H.G. was about to argue but I laid a hard kiss on her lips. We held it for a few seconds and then I pulled back. "No arguing." I turned and walked away. Picking up a chair, I threw it as hard as I could through the restraint window. Once the window was broken and I continued to piss the couple off I ran as fast as I could. I glanced back at H.G. one last time before running. "Go!"

"I can't breathe." I struggled against the ropes that bound H.G. and I.

"Stop struggling and don't pull them. That just makes the hold tighter." Something made the ropes loosen and we fell to the floor. As we coughed Artie stood there a little disoriented. "Thank you Artie." He didn't say anything.

"Artie?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Ah. Myka," he looked around the isle we were on. "Sykes! He has a bomb in his wheelchair! He wants to destroy the warehouse. We need to get Gondi's robe and throw it over the bomb." He started to run off into the direction of the robe and we followed.

"How do you know that? Artie?" We got to the robe and as he took it off the shelf the ticking got louder. When Artie threw the robe over the bomb, the beeping stopped.

"You did it!" Helena and I glanced at each other when we realized we spoke at the same time. Then the beeping started again.

"Wait, the bomb is fueled by hate so we don't need to defuse the bomb we need to defuse Sykes." More panic covered Artie's face.

"Pete's about to throw him through a portal and then we'll lose him forever!" Artie ran off again and we followed.

"Myka, do you know how he knows all of this?" I shook my head no. At this point I didn't really care too much. I just wanted to stop the warehouse from being destroyed. As we got to Pete, he was about to close the portal.

"Get him back!" Pete didn't hesitate. He jumped through and a few moments later there came Sykes. I threw the robe over him and a few seconds later the bomb stopped.

"It stopped." Helena studied the bomb to make sure that it was indeed deactivated. All eyes were on her. "It is." Artie pulled the robe away and Sykes just laid there.

"I'm sorry." His head tilted back to the side and he was gone. I bent down and closed his eyes.

"We'll take care of him. Contact the family." Artie nodded and left.


	10. Chapter 10

"So where are you going now?" I leaned against H.G.'s black car as she stood in front of me.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking back to London…Unless something keeps me here." There was a look in her eyes that I couldn't place. And there comes the sad feeling I got in my heart every time we had to say goodbye. We just stood there, neither of us saying a word. "Until next time I guess?"

"I guess." I moved as she got into her car. There was something between us but I could never place it.

"Wells and Baring, solving puzzles, saving the day." She started up the car and I leaned against the door.

"Baring and Wells." H.G. smiled as she rolled up the window. I took a few steps back as she drove off. I watched until the car was totally out of sight and then turned around to walk back in the warehouse.

"What have you done Artie?" I had never heard that stern voice from Mrs. Fredrick before. She's always been stern but this was different.

"N-nothing. I've done nothing." When I peeked in again she was gone. It freaked me out how she could do that.

"Artie?" He jumped and turned around.

"Yes Myka?" He watched me as I walked in. "Go after her."

"What?" I just stood there. Confused.

"Go after H.G. Myka. You know deep in your heart and soul that you love her. You just won't admit it. We have things covered here for now. Go! You deserve to be happy." Okay, he's lost it.

"Artie, I don't love Helena. We're friends. I…" There's that look again. The fatherly look that he gave all of us at some point. "What changed? You hated her."

"It's a long story. Now go!" I turned and went to my car. I looked up flights and luckily there was one leaving in an hour. I was going 90 miles per hour all the whole way to the airport and paid for the ticket online as I waited to go through security. My secret service badge kinda helped the process along a bit. When I got off the plane I had no idea where I'd find a hotel. For some reason I felt drawn toward one that was a few blocks away.

"Can I get a room?" I leaned on the marble counter as the deskman tapped on his screen.

"Yes, we have a single on floor three or a suit on the top floor. Which would you like?"

"Myka?" I turned on my heels and there she stood. H.G. walked up slowly with a bag slung over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea. Can we talk?" All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her. I had no idea why though.

"Sure. Let's go to my room." We walked by the front desk and to the elevators. "What's this about Myka?" Helena closed the door behind us and as soon as she turned around I laced my fingers through her long, dark hair and kissed her. Helena hesitated for a second but then kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around my hips and pulled me against her. I loved her smell and her taste.

"I love you Helena. I always have." I pressed my forehead against hers to gaze into her dark chocolate eyes.

"I know Myka. And I've loved you as well. That's why I could never kill you. You make me whole and stable. Thank you for coming after me." I smiled.

"Thank Artie. He made me come to my senses. Or he gave me that final shove I needed to get up the guts and come to London."

"Remind me to thank that man one day." She kissed me quickly and smiled.

"I will." I kissed Helena again and she deepened the kiss. She ran her hands up my sides and started to push my blazer over my shoulders and down my arms. My hands were shaky as I rested them on Helena's hips.

"Is this okay?" I leaned back and looked into Helena's eyes.

"Yes." I kissed her again, but deeper this time. She didn't hesitate this time. H.G. kissed me back and started to pull my shirt over my head as I unbuttoned hers. When I laid eyes on Helena's bare skin my breath hitched in my throat. "You're…beautiful." H.G. smiled and let my shirt drop to the ground.

"You are too my love. You always have been."


End file.
